


Alone Together

by CoffeeShopStoryteller (Samunderthelights)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Masturbation, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, no one dies, they are not sick, yes they are in quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/CoffeeShopStoryteller
Summary: Armie and Timothée are both in self-quarantine, Armie stuck in New York, Timothée in London. It is starting to get to them, because what can you do, when you're all by yourself for weeks on end? But together they figure out a way to make the time pass.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> **Update January 2021 : I originally posted this story under my Samunderthelights username. In January it was moved to my CoffeeShopStoryteller pseud, together with the rest of my CMBYN RPF stories.**
> 
> So as we all know, the Corona virus is pretty much taking over everything at the moment. I am in no way trying to play the real-life situation down, because I know how serious it is. So I apologise if this story is offensive to some of you out there! Also, I know that things are not actually as they are in this story, but hey ho, it's a fictional version of events. So let's roll with it.  
> Stay safe and healthy out there!  
> 

Armie had been more than excited about the fact that he was given the chance to be in another play. It had started out so well, and it looked like this play was going to be as much as a success as his last. Sure enough, there had been some talk about the virus here and there, but it had seemed like a far-away disease. Not for once had it seemed like something that could hurt the play. Armie had even joked about it with some of the fans who had waited outside to meet him.

  
But then it hit. The virus had seemed so far away, but within a matter of days, it had seemed to move in, and all around the country people had started to get sick. The play was cancelled, and all the people in New York were told to self-quarantine. It had seemed so far away, and life had gone on as normal, and then in a heartbeat, the world seemed to have stopped.

  
Armie had managed to get himself tested, now slightly regretting not taking the whole thing seriously, especially because he had spent time with his kids just days ago. What if he had laughed it off, then contracted it and passed it on to the kids? He had paid good money to get tested, not for his own sake, not even for Elizabeth’s sake, but he had to know to make sure his kids were safe. And when he got that negative test result, in this case the most positive news he could get, he had almost jumped up and hugged the doctor. But no more physical contact for now.

  
So he had locked himself in his apartment, not willing to risk it any longer, and he has spent most of his days watching Netflix, face-timing the kids, watching more Netflix… it had been just fine for the first few days, but he had gotten restless. Only this afternoon, it had almost made him leave the apartment, ignoring the rules. But when he had seen the news, when he had heard what is happening in the UK right now, he had sunk back into the sofa, unable to move for the longest time.

  
In the UK they had refused to shut down any social gatherings, they had refused to take drastic measures, and within days, the number of people infected had grown so significantly, that riots had begun. People wanted the government to take action, but they were not being heard, so more and more people had started acting up, just to try and be heard. Parts of the UK had turned into a war zone, and it wasn’t until the government truly was left no other choice, that they had finally decided to start fighting against the virus.

  
Armie has been keeping an eye on the news, hoping and praying that things will calm down in the UK again, not just for all the sick and hurt people, for all the people who are not being heard, but also because Timothée is still out there, unable to come back home. So far, the area where he is staying was left untouched by the riots, but this afternoon, a riot had broken out only streets away from Timothée’s apartment.

* * *

Armie has been trying to call Timothée for hours, but he keeps hearing the same crackling over and over again. It’s like a dead line, but he had gotten a text from Timothée just days ago, so he knows that the number isn’t disconnected.

  
He keeps trying, even though with the time difference, it must be the middle of the night by now. But he can’t stop trying, not until he knows that his friend is okay. That he is safe.

  
He decides to try a videocall instead, and although there is no crackling, no error, no nothing to tell him that the call isn’t going through, there isn’t an answer either. So he is about to give up, so he can try again in just a matter of minutes, but then the image on the screen changes, and Timothée pops up.

  
“Armie?”

  
“Hey, man! I heard about the riots. Are you okay out there?”

  
“Sure, just… do you know what time it is?” Timothée grumbles, but Armie shrugs it off, as he stares at him on the screen.

  
“Are you sure you’re okay? You look a little… hot. Do you have a fever?”

  
“No, Armie.”

  
Armie can hear the irritation in the other man’s voice, but he can see how overheated he looks, how his curls are an even bigger mess than usual. And there is something about this look… then it hits him.

  
“Wait, did I interrupt something? Weren’t you supposed to be on your own?” Armie laughs. “Who are they? Can I say hello?”

  
“What are you talking about?” Timothée tries, but Armie has known him for too long, knows him too well, so he can see right through him.

  
“So, who are they?”

  
“There’s no one here!”

  
“Come on, man, I’ve seen that whole ‘I’ve just been fucked’ –look of yours, and don’t even try to tell me…”

  
“Armie,” Timothée interrupts, the corner of his mouth curling up into a shy smile. “There’s no one here.”

  
It takes Armie a moment to realize what he’s saying, and he almost apologizes for having made the wrong assumption, because maybe it’s the beginning of a fever after all? But then it hits him what the other man is trying to tell him, and he can’t stop himself from flashing the biggest grin.

  
“Oh, really? So that’s how you keep yourself busy during this whole thing?” he laughs, but Timothée’s face just turns a darker shade of red, but it doesn’t stop him from shaking his head, laughing at what is happening, at being caught out. But they have been through enough together to not get embarrassed by this kind of thing.

  
“Couldn’t sleep?” Armie asks, but Timothée just shrugs. “Just bored?”

  
“Both.”

  
“I’m bored too, you know?” Armie grins, but the other man answers with nothing but a blank stare. “So maybe we can be bored together?”

  
“Together?” Timothée chuckles. “What, you want to come over here, so we can be stuck… oh…”

  
Armie can’t help but laugh when he sees Timothée realizing what he is suggesting, a sheepish grin forming on his face.

  
“I thought that when we stopped… you know… you said that we couldn’t do that anymore.”

  
“This doesn’t count, does it?” Armie grins, “We wouldn’t actually be doing anything, so…”

  
“So it’s not cheating?”

  
Armie knows that Timothée is teasing him, daring him, but he is not willing to take the bait. So he just shrugs, thinking back to the last time they had shared a bed. Back then they hadn’t known that it would be the last time. It was just another night in a long line of nights spent together. Nights that they had never actually discussed, not until the morning where Elizabeth had shown up to surprise him in Italy. She had found his apartment empty though, so she had called him up, worried that something had happened to him. He had given her an excuse, but that moment had been the end of whatever was going on between him and Timothée. He had told him that nothing like it could ever happen again. It wasn’t fair on his family, so it had to stop. And it had stopped.

  
But Armie sees the mischievous glint in Timothée’s eyes, which he had seen so many times, only moments before they ended up in bed together, or on the couch, or in the shower… He knows where this is going, and his body seems to realize it too, because he can feel his insides beginning to stir.

  
“Give me a minute, yeah?”

  
“Sure. Need to kick your girlfriend out first?” Timothée teases, and Armie opens his mouth, almost taking the bait. But he knows that Timothée knows better than that, so he just flashes a smile, before ending the call and hurrying over to the bedroom. It takes him just a matter of seconds to get out of his clothes, and to crash down on the bed, and as he gets the bottle of lube out of the drawer, he uses his other hand to call Timothée back.

  
“Is she gone?”

  
“Very funny!”

  
Armie moves his phone up and down, trying to figure out where best to put it so Timothée can see him, but he is so focussed on his own image, that by the time he has set it down, and he actually looks at him again, he is a little shocked to find him already slowly, almost without any thought, stroking his dick.

  
Armie knows he can’t stay behind, so he spreads some of the lube out on his hand, trying not to use too much, because at the rate he’s been going, the bottle won’t last until the end of the quarantine. He can’t give it too much thought though, because he looks back at his phone, and he sees the other man sitting there, dick in hand, his other hand caressing his own chest, his neck… he is not holding back. So Armie grabs hold of his dick, and he starts pumping away, hard and fast, just as he likes it. Just as he had always asked Timothée to touch him.

  
For just a moment, he remembers how it had felt to have Timothée doing this to him, in between takes. How it had felt, as they had snuck away, ‘to have some water and cool off’, but they had always returned, hotter and sweatier than before.  
He remembers how it had felt, that first night together. It had started out as an awkward drunken kiss, but there had been so many of those, that it had become impossible to ignore them any longer. So this kiss had led to another, then another, and before they knew it, they had ended up in Timothée’s bed. Armie knows something should have stopped him from going through with it, the thought of his family, the guilt of doing this to them, but the thought hadn’t even crossed his mind. So they had spent what had felt like hours, kissing each other, caressing, exploring every inch of each other’s body. And as Armie had woken up next to Timothée the next morning, as he had watched him sleep, he knew that he would never be the same again.

  
Armie watches, as Timothée picks up the pace, as turns his gaze from his phone down to his dick. It only takes him a moment longer to reach his orgasm, and when Armie watches it happen, he feels his insides getting all wrangled up. It makes him want to crawl into his phone, and come out on the other side. It makes him want to be with Timothée right now, so he can kiss him, touch him, hold him, like he used to after they had fucked.

  
“You’re not going to leave me hanging, are you?” Timothée asks, flashing a sheepish grin when he opens his eyes again, and he sees that Armie has stopped jerking off, and he is now only watching him. “Do I need to come over and…”

  
“Fuck you!” Armie laughs, but he would almost break the law and do whatever it takes so he can leave the country, spend his savings, just to get into the UK, just to get to Timothée right now.

  
“You know I would…” Timothée says, his face beautiful and flushed. “Let you fuck me, I mean.”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Do you even need to ask?”

  
Armie takes a moment to process what the other man has just told him, because after they had stopped spending their nights together, they had never mentioned it again. It was almost like it had never happened. Until tonight.

  
“Good to know,” Armie says, the smile on Timothée’s face growing bigger. Armie grabs hold of his dick again, and with Timothée’s words still ringing in his ears, with that little bit of hope lighting up inside of him, it doesn’t take him long to reach his orgasm.

  
“You know ehm…,” Timothée begins, as Armie is still trying to steady his breath. “We’ll have to stay inside for another couple of weeks, so…”

  
“Do you want me to call you again tomorrow?”

  
“Unless you’re too busy.”

  
Armie can feel his grin growing bigger by the second, as he watches the other man staring at him down the phone, that beautiful afterglow reminding him of all the nights that had almost seemed like a faraway dream for the last couple of years. But they are all coming back to him now, together with the exact feeling he had felt as he had watched Timothée sleeping the morning after their first time.

  
“Timmy?”

  
“Mhm?”

  
“I’ve missed this.”

  
“Me too.”

  
Armie almost tells him how he feels, how he had felt back when all of this had first started, but something holds him back. Something tells him that tonight is not the night. But he will tell him. After all, they have all the time in the world now. Maybe this quarantine thing isn’t so bad after all.


End file.
